Disclosed herein are examples of covers for wall mounted devices such as thermostats, fuse or breaker boxes, electrical switches, door chimes, and other wall mounted devices.
An example of an application for a cover in accordance with the invention is a cover for a wall mounted thermostat.
Most homes and offices have at least one wall mounted thermostat. Usually, these thermostats are less than attractive and rarely fit in with the décor of the home or office.